Forum:2007-08-18. I need a good laugh..., by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 8/18/2007 5:45 AM :^_^ I just learned a new term today: "Mary Sue". It basically defines a character inserted into fanfiction that is perfect in every way and/or totally screws up the canon of a show and its cast by his/her mere presence. It's 12:40 AM, and I am currently looking up "Mary Sue" fanart on deviantart. It's so addicting - creating Mary Sues is a special talent that must be further explored. Which brings me to my question: what are the "best" HA! fanfics that have been subjected to Mary Sue syndrome? ---- Bellethetrickster, 8/18/2007 2:34 PM :Yep, Mary Sue and her brother Marty Stu (or Gary Stu, depending on where you learned it) love to make a big splash in the middle of the universe, and suck up all things defining that universe. Thankfully, I haven't seen much of her in HA! fanfiction, though she's been present in many of my other fandoms. ---- Ruth, 8/18/2007 3:21 PM :Yeah, thankfully, there's been blessed little presence of Mary Sue in the HA world of fanfiction...although some writers try to turn Helga or Lila into some sort of Mary Sue (or they give Helga a Gary Stu-ish boyfriend who gracefully steps out of the way once Arnold declares his love for Helga). Heh, my old "Mary Sue Is Coming To Hillwood" parody-fic is one of the first Mary Sue stories out there in this fandom (it's even been inducted into Subreality Cafe's Mary Sue section). Sadly, not too many people got the joke (except for friends), and they all kept asking why I killed off such a nice character. :-/ ---- Mokichan_8000, 8/18/2007 3:25 PM :LOL - so that was YOU! I actually read that fic just before I went to bed last night. I sent you an email about it. Yeah, I think I've seen a Gary Stu fanfic before...I can't remember the name of it, but it included a funny scene in the cafeteria between him and Helga. ---- Ruth, 8/18/2007 3:43 PM :Was it a Gmail address? Haven't gotten anything yet. Crap, I should check some of my old addresses. Yeah, I can't remember the name of that story, but I do remember that he was Helga's "best bud whom she would love if it weren't for her undying love for Arnold". It wasn't a bad story, but the guy was just too damn perfect. Ah, I wish my one parody-fic hadn't gotten deleted by FFN during the Great X-Rated Deletion of 2003. It was done in the style of a cheesy '70s porn film...without any real porn. It was a work of art. Unfortunately, I left the X rating, and it went bye-bye. My good friend, Cody (aka Phoenixspirit) helped me with the idea of that one during a chat, and Kim helped to influence a few things in it. It was hilarious. Too bad I didn't save it somewhere. Hell, even the Worst HA Fanfiction Ever Told is gone now, from both FFN and Ezboard (damn them to Hell for all of those posts being wiped out now). I'll never forget those wacky, horny female boarders who contributed to that story about them sexing up Arnold and Carrot Top while eating ice cream sundaes and riding ponies, and then Kim came into the story and gave them all some sort of STD.